yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Aruki (ゆめあるき)/guide
Complete effects guide for Yume Aruki (ゆめあるき) (Version 0.00). ='Effect's Guide'= ---- 'Outdoor Clothes (おでかけふく)' Obtain from the wall hook of Twill's Dream Room. 'Scooter (スクーター)' Enter the burgundy door with a rhombus to go in Withered Forest → Go south-east and interact with the scooter. 'Sign (かんばん)' Enter the gray door in bottom of nexus to go in Silk Road World → go south to wall, then east to the diagonal wall, south and east along the same wall and enter the green door → Silk Road World II → go south to the row of road signs and interact with the small sign. 'Hummingbird (はちどり)' Enter the brown door with a some red symbols to go in Totem Pole World → go south to the small circle from your right and then go all way east, interact with the hummingbird above you, 'Hammer (かなづち)' Enter the blue/cyan door to go in Block World → go south-east to the green building with a three graffiti cross in circles, enter the door of a blue block small building near to green one → interact with the hammer. 'Alien (うちゅうじん)' Enter the brown door with a some red symbols to go in Totem Pole World → go south-east and enter the staircase → Underground → go west and enter the door → go east and interact the staircase on the second painting → go through the stairway → interact with the Saturn. 'Camouflage (めいさい)' Enter the blue/cyan door to go in Block World → go south-east to the two tall green building buildings and from them go north-eas, then enter the door of a green block near to those tall green buildings → The Sewers → go east and step on waterway, go right and climb the ladder → Town → go east and enter the tall building → go through the way til the end and interact with the camouflage. 'Lamp (ランプ)' Enter the white door with a blue lines to go in Snow World → go south-west and enter the log house → interact the lamp on the desk. 'Magician (マジシャン)' :Note: It's better to have the '''Lamp' effect.'' Enter the reddish-pink door witn a flower to go in Dark World → go roughly north-west and enter the entrance → Building → go down stairs → Car Park → go bottom exit → Neon Flower World → go north-east and interact with the neon flower → Monochrome World A → go east and interact with the pigeon that wears magician hat. 'Cat (ねこ)' Enter the green door to go in Puddle Field → go roughly south-west and interact with the plant in pot → go west and interact with the cat. 'Snowsuit (ぼうかんぎ)' Enter the white door with a blue lines to go in Snow World → go south-east and enter the entrance → Looping Pathway → walk left for a moment then go right → Iceberg Maze → navigate your way to the north-east corner and interact with the snowsuit. 'Cloth (ぬの)' Enter the brown door with a some red symbols to go in Totem Pole World → go south-east and enter the staircase → go left → Wilderness → go north → go roughly north-west and walk between 2 pillars → go roughly south-west and enter the building entrance → Red Carpet World → go north-west and interact with the moving red cloth. 'Jelly (ゼリー)' Enter the burgundy door with a rhombus to go in Withered Forest → go west to the laying tree and from it go south to the 2 withered trees, walk between them → Wooden Tiles Path, navigate your way to the north-east exit → interact with the blue block → Blue Hell →, navigate your way to the staircase → Docks B → navigate your way to the south-east corner and interact with the cup of jelly. 'Sack (ふくろ)' :Note: It's better to have the '''Lamp' effect.'' Enter the reddish-pink door witn a flower to go in Dark World → go roughly north-west and interact with the sack. 'Tan (ひやけ)' Enter the gray door in bottom of nexus to go in Silk Road World → enter the green door on the south → interact with the goblet → Blue Tiles Path → go between the trees → Island → go between the pillars → Tropical Tree World → make some steps west and then south → go between the pillars from your left → interact with the flower wreath. Category:Walkthroughs